1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly to a tent combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tent is useful as a tent only and can not be used as a sleeping bag or a raincoat. On the contrary, a typical sleeping bag or a raincoat can not be used as a tent.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tents and sleeping bags and raincoats.